This invention relates to a dual purpose nozzle and particularly to one that is adapted for use with a blow or air gun so as to convert such an already existing standard piece of equipment into a device that can accomplish several intended purposes.
A more or less conventional or standard blow gun is customarily employed to remove dirt or otherwise clean with a blast of compressed air. Such a blow gun is usually associated with the performance of a variety of functions in connection with the operation of a gasoline or service station.
A blow gun of the type referred to above may be appreciated by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,726 in which there is described a piece of equipment of fairly conventional construction, comprising a body which is to be attached to an air hose and which has a lever operated valve. Such a blow gun as described in the aforesaid U.S. patent finds application in the servicing of pneumatic tires to remove particles of dirt, grit or other abrasives in and around the valve stem of a conventional tire valve.
At the same time, in connection with the servicing of such tires, it is often the case that the operator using the blow gun for cleaning also desires to inflate a tire and for this purpose he ordinarily has to use a separate tire inflating chuck or the like. Such tire inflating chucks, per se, are of course well known in the art.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable that the operator or service attendant have the services or functions of a blow gun and a tire inflating chuck device available in a single means or piece of equipment. To this end there has been proposed in the art the notion of incorporating the individual structural arrangement normally found in each of the above devices into a unitary device capable of performing the two functions. As an example of such a combined device, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,998 and also to U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,573.
Whatever the merits of the devices described in the aforecited patents, the net result is that they take an approach to the combining of functions which involves designing a relatively expensive and complex structure, involving several independent flow paths or passageways, and thus are not suitable for achieving the objectives of great simplicity and economy of cost in construction as well as other advantages and features.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a nozzle device which can enable the accomplishment of the previously cited goals; that is, to provide a nozzle structure which is extremely efficient in enabling the desired dual functions or purposes to be achieved, and is so simple in construction that it can be produced very inexpensively.
An ancillary object is to eliminate unnecessary valve structures in forming the combined nozzle device.
The above recited objects and advantages are fulfilled by a primary feature of the present invention according to which a simplified dual purpose nozzle is provided, such nozzle being adapted to be attached to a completely conventional blow gun or the like. It has been recognized in accordance with the present invention that the conventional blow gun already provides all the valve structure required for the accomplishment of the several functions. What the present invention provides is a nozzle which can substitute for the standard nozzle. Specifically, the nozzle of the present invention comprises essentially a cylindrical or tubular structure having at one end a suitably threaded male fitting for engaging the female receptacle or opening in the conventional blow gun. Once this unique nozzle has been attached to a blow gun, the gun is then converted to a device that can perform the functions required, as will be made apparent as the description proceeds.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawing, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.